Laugh It's Funny
by SilverScyther
Summary: "The joke has always been on me and I've been the punchline too often to keep this up." After nearly being killed by the Joker Harley tries to escape the life of being a criminal. Trying to keep herself from falling back is a struggle, but a handsome young police officer helps distract her.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Enjoy,**

Harley forgot when it stopped being funny, when she stopped being able to grin and bear it for her 'puddin'. After spending a dangerous amount of time close to the Joker she'd certainly developed a high tolerance for his attitude and the pain he occasionally, perhaps often caused her. Being able to handle it wasn't impossible, but her smiles were growing dim not that the Joker would notice. Yes, Harley couldn't remember when it stopped being funny, but she didn't have trouble remembering when she decided it was time to leave.

She was a psychologist and she could identify her own problems and why she followed the Joker with such devotion, but somehow she found it hard to break away. The moment she put on that damn suit, she turned into a psycho who was wildly dependent on the Joker and completely subservient. It seemed no matter what she would go crawling back to him, but deep inside she knew there would be a breaking point. Where it was and what would drive her to it she didn't know, but it seemed to be coming.

The Joker had a plan he decided not to let Harley be privy to, but of course he had her come along to do what he needed. This time it was simply to hold off the Bat, as if that was simple. However instead of just Batman she was faced with Batman and Nightwing. Slowing them down proved much more difficult than she could handle for too long, so she made a tactical exit. It was better than being captured, surely the Joker would understand that. He didn't. The plan failed and not simply because she couldn't hold the Bat and the Pretty boy off, but regardless she became a subject of the Joker's ire.

It culminated in her and the Joker facing off with Batman and Nightwing trying to catch them. Of the four combatants the Joker was the least agile and having used most of his tricks and weapons he was vulnerable. Harley was worried for him and stepped a bit closer to help cover him if necessary, but she was surprised by what came next.

With only a glance he shoved her off the roof hoping one of the heroes would try to rescue her and give him a better chance getting away. As she fell Harley had a moment where she realized this was the second time she was falling thanks to the Joker. The first time she nearly killed Batman ruining the Joker's game so she was knocked out of a window and was badly injured. This fall was from much higher and she knew she wouldn't survive, at least right before she died she would finally see how stupid she was for following the Joker. It seemed like her just desserts to be killed by the person who led her down such a dark path in the first place. It was almost funny, but she still didn't laugh.

* * *

Harley didn't bother screaming she knew there was no point she merely sighed and whispered to herself, "You could have been so much more Harleen, why did you let it fall apart?" She felt an impact, but it was the impact of another body catching hers. She couldn't see what happened exactly, but when she opened her eyes she saw the blue of Nightwing's suit and found herself on the roof of a much lower building, without any major injuries.

"Are you alright, Harley?" Nightwing asked her. He set her down, but didn't relax clearly expecting retaliation despite saving her. He was right to be nervous Harley had proven time and again that she couldn't be trusted.

"Calm down Bird boy, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm done," Harley rose to her feet slowly not showing her shock at being saved.

"What does that mean?" Nightwing rose an eyebrow crossing his arms still tensed, but in a less aggressive stance.

"I'm done being Joker's plaything, that's what it means. The joke has always been on me and I've been the punchline too often to keep this up, you won't see me again so you don't need to bother arresting me," Harley threw down the few gadgets the Joker allowed her to use. She didn't feel like fighting anymore she was tired of everything, of this entire lifestyle she'd managed to get herself into.

"Just letting you go isn't really in the job description," Nightwing was still looking at her, but now it was almost pitying. She hated that look, it screamed that he felt she was some incompetent girl who let the Joker manipulate her.

"Alright then we'll have to dance one last time, if I end up in Arkham I'll serve my time, but I much rather just escape and fade away," Harley crouched down ready to what was necessary.

Nightwing regarded her carefully for a few breaths time before coming to a decision, "Batman will probably be mad later, but I'm letting you go. Just make sure if we ever bump into each other you won't be committing a crime that goes double for meeting Batman because he holds grudges."

"I thought it wasn't in your job description?" Harley smiled lightly, but her confusion was apparent.

"Take this as a congratulations for moving on and reforming," Nightwing shrugged giving her the benefit of the doubt. That faith in humanity was impressive and naive.

"You're taking my words at face value? I mean I am a wanted criminal and known psychopath," Harley was skeptical it was hard to believe that a hero was just going to accept what she was saying.

"Well are you lying?" Nightwing asked neutrally not taking his eyes off of her.

"No," Harley stated firmly knowing that for once she was going to refuse to go back. She was going to do it this time, Harley Quinn was disappearing tonight.

"Then I'm choosing to believe you, I have a pretty good sense for this sort of thing. Now if I were you I'd get moving, Batman isn't as lenient as I am," His lips quirked into something that could be considered a smile if he and Harley didn't know what Batman's lack of leniency really meant.

"You know Pretty boy you're a real sweetheart, it probably would have been nice to fall in love with you instead," Harley darted forward to give him a kiss before leaping across a gap to a nearby building and disappearing down its fire escape. She laughed at the surprised expression on his face before the enormity of the situation struck her. She was throwing away half of her life, now she was only Dr. Harleen Quinzel and she was going to have to live normally full time, it was daunting.

This would be easier once she could get out of her suit and slipped back into her normal personality or abnormal personality, she wasn't sure anymore. She generally tried to disassociate Dr. Quinzel from Harley Quinn, but she worked in Arkham and the Joker was her patient when he was actually allowed into sessions and left his cell. She wasn't going to quit, but she knew it would be best to switch to less high-profile patients for a while.

* * *

 **A/N**

I know the opening was a bit short, but I figured that this was the best place to end it. This story is quite different from the previous one's I've written, but I want to explore this part of my writing which I haven't done so far, it's a bit darker and serious. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Harleen was actually surprised at how easy it was to request reassignment, there was just a few pages of paperwork and suddenly a weight had lifted off her shoulders.

"Alright, Dr. Quinzel, we'll switch you off treating the Joker. To be honest the fact that you lasted so long as his primary psychiatrist is surprising. However we do need you to do one last thing in relation to him," the head of the department said looking up from the papers he was sifting through.

Harley was slightly worried about what she would be required to do. Apparently she didn't hide it well because Dr. Markson reassured her, "Don't worry it's simple we just need you to give copies of the Joker's files to the police and answer questions on the subject if they have any."

Harley contained her sigh of relief, but she was glad to find out she wouldn't have to see him again. "That's fine, is there any time or date I should meet them?" Harley wasn't quite sure how in depth the questions would be or if she was simply handing over the files.

"You can go now if you'd like or we can request they send someone here at their own convenience," Dr. Markson replied.

Harley considered her options, "I'd like to stretch my legs and get some fresh air, I'll head over now."

"Alright, in the mean time I'll figure out where to place you. Thank you Dr. Quinzel," he nodded effectively dismissing her.

It wasn't a terribly far walk, but the season was dancing in between winter and spring so a chill still hung in the air. It was a bit too brisk for her to walk in her work clothes so she hailed a cab and tried to gather her thoughts during the short ride.

As Harley Quinn the police station was a dangerous place, but as Dr. Quinzel it was a simple place of business. The automatic doors parted for her and she approached the front desk walking with purpose. "Hello," she greeted the man who sat at the front desk, "I'm from Arkham, I was sent to deliver some files on the Joker."

"Yeah, they called ahead. Let me grab officer Grayson he'll be asking a few questions," the man behind the desk responded. He was heavyset, but Harley could tell there was muscle under the fat when he moved. She was used to studying people's bodies as Harley Quinn to help predict their movements when they thought. Harleen was used to studying the mind, but doing it in daily life made interaction awkward so she chose not to analyze everyone she met.

She heard footsteps to her right and when she glanced she saw a young man giving her a bright smile. "You're Dr. Quinzel, right? Thanks for coming so quickly," he said his face open and relaxed. Harley noted he was very attractive he had a strong jaw and bright blue eyes that seemed to be scrutinizing her the same way she was examining him. She abruptly realized she hadn't replied and tore her eyes away from his.

"It was no trouble, I wanted to get out of the office for a little while anyway," she admitted trying to be casual and ignore her awkwardness a few moments ago.

"That's good, I'm Officer Richard Grayson," he introduced himself and added in a conspiratorial tone, "But it's fine if you just call me Dick, I'm not worried too much about titles."

"In that case you can call me H-," she paused for just a moment realizing if she was distancing herself from Harley Quinn she shouldn't be called Harley at every turn, "Lee." She almost tested the name on her tongue and it fit well enough.

"Alright Lee," Dick didn't comment on her halt in speech, "It's a beautiful name by the way." She chased away the blush she felt forming. "My lunch break is about to start would you like to discuss this over some food in a slightly more relaxed atmosphere."

"Are you asking me on a date?" Lee asked a sly smile playing on her lips.

"This can be whatever you want it to be," he smiled back leaving it open for her to choose.

"Then I'll say it's a meeting between professionals, but yes I'd love to grab lunch," she let her smile grow a bit more as she adjusted her glasses.

She giggled a bit at the pout on his face, "Alright so it's not a date, but I do know a nice diner nearby for our not-date if you'd like to go."

"Lead the way Officer Grayson," she swept her arm towards the door laughing slightly. Somehow the world felt brighter when she wasn't Harley Quinn, the scent of blood and gunpowder was out of the air. Instead she could smell the stereotypical donuts on the front desk and the cologne Dick was wearing.

"As you wish Dr. Quinzel, allow me to escort you" he stepped beside her and bent his arm so she could wrap her own around it. She consented and he lead her through the door on a short walk to the diner he mentioned. By the time they arrived they had untangled their arms and he opened the door for her. The moment he stepped in he tensed and before she could so much as ask the problem he had reached his arm across her back and settled it on her hip. It wasn't inappropriate in its placement, but it was most certainly too intimate considering they had only exchanged names. "Sorry just bear with me for a minute," he whispered in her ear.

Lee wasn't sure what was going on, but she chose to trust Dick for the time being. If he tried anything she was confident she could handle herself and they were in a public place.

"Brittany, it's nice to see you," he greeted a young woman who was staring at him in a manner Lee could only describe as hungry. "I thought you only worked night shifts, when you told me your entire schedule," Lee noticed his voice was a bit tight and quickly realized the issue. The girl was into him and he certainly didn't reciprocate the affection.

"I guess it's just luck," she practically purred and at that moment chose to notice Lee and a frown formed.

"Yeah, now my date can meet my favorite waitress. Brittany this is Lee," he pulled her a bit closer to himself his hand still on her hip. Lee could feel his warmth pressed against her own body and found she didn't mind being in the pseudo embrace.

Brittany just shot her a quick glare before taking them to a small booth and dropping Lee's menu in front of her unceremoniously. She stalked away quickly sending one more murderous glance over her shoulder.

"Sorry about that," Dick rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "She has a small crush on me."

Lee snorted, "Small? That girl could be admitted to Arkham, seriously." She could imagine Brittany screaming at other patients.

"Well let's forget about her and figure out what we want before we get down to the nitty-gritty," he glanced down at his menu.

Lee realized she had already almost forgotten why they were in the diner with a crazy waitress, she was still thinking about the warmth of his hand on her waist. "Alright, maybe having a few French fries will get me in the mood to talk about dangerous psychopaths." She adjusted her glasses when they started to slide out of place, she didn't actually need glasses, but they suited a doctor and she'd grown to like them.

"Always trust good food, it can help cheer you up. I'm sure talking about the Joker isn't fun, but you were his primary psychiatrist right?" He asked glancing up from his menu.

"I thought we were waiting for the fries," she laughed lightly before taking on a more serious tone, "but yes I dealt with him far more than most." She repressed her urge to shiver whether in fear or lingering delight she wasn't sure. Thankfully she had Dick here to stop her from getting too introspective, even if the topic of conversation was the Joker.

Brittany returned rather quickly and asked for their drink orders leaning far to close to Dick when she asked. "Water is fine," he replied leaning away and Harley ordered the same.

"Can I also get a chocolate milkshake with two straws?" he asked cheerfully and Lee had to restrain herself from laughing at Brittany almost hissing in reply before stalking off.

"Why would you do that?" Harley asked looking away from Brittany's retreating form to see the small grin on Dick's face.

"What?" He tried to sound innocent, but it failed when he couldn't chase away the mirth on his face. It was a charming smile rather than the insane one which she had become accustomed too.

"You're more devious than I expected, Officer," She laughed at his pleasure and the glares she could still feel from Brittany.

"Well it lighted the mood didn't it, plus milkshakes are awesome," he half cheered and his smile grew, Harley found a smile of her own forming to match it.

"I'll have to taste it to make sure, but Dick," she leaned in and admonished him, "You really are making this seem like a date."

"Well why don't you let me take you on a real date so I can show you how it's done?" He asked and Harley didn't respond immediately she let the question hang in the air for a few moments.

Despite her mind telling her it was a bad idea to get involved with someone, not to mention a police officer of all people, she chose to be a little adventurous, "Alright."

The rest of dinner passed in much the same way with cheerful conversation and the occasional interruption by a seething waitress. It wasn't until they finished their meals that Dick brought them back to the actual topic at hand. "So have you learned much about the Joker's history during your sessions with him?"

With a deep breath Lee allowed herself to slip into the mindset of a psychiatrist. "Honestly he's less forthcoming with information than you would think of someone who likes to make spectacles, as he often does. When he mentions his past it often oscillates around a few different stories and it's hard to pinpoint what's true and what's a lie. I'm not entirely sure if he remembers his past correctly and we don't have any information on where he came from before he became a criminal," Harley admitted not lying on the Joker's behalf, but she honestly didn't know much about him.

"He keeps ending up in Arkham, is there any chance for him to be rehabilitated?" Officer Grayson asked, but looked doubtful of his own question.

"If I can go off track for a moment, people often doubt that the system works or that Arkham actually helps people. This is perpetuated by the fact that the most dangerous and visible patients are often the ones that escape. Despite popular opinion we do help our patients, but I don't think there's any hope for the Joker. At best we can attempt to understand him and that in it of itself is an extremely difficult task, but in my opinion there's no chance of actually fixing him."

"I was expecting that, he seems to be on some other level compared to some other villains," Dick chose his words carefully and seemed to be looking past Harley. She could only assume he was remembering something.

"Do you have any experience with the Joker?" Lee asked wondering if he had any personal involvement with the Joker.

"Enough to know he's dangerous, but not anywhere near your level of understanding," he shrugged and Lee chose not to push any further despite thinking he might be keeping some things to himself. She couldn't fault him for that, if he was hurt or someone he loved was hurt by the Joker he probably wouldn't want to talk about it.

"Understanding is giving me too much credit, I'm still lost most of the time when I am forced to deal with him. One of the major problems is that he is extremely intelligent under that psychotic exterior and he's been able to manipulate people into doing what he wants. It's not his psychopathic tendencies that are the most dangerous it's the cunning most people overlook. Anyone can be crazy not anyone can do what he does," Lee did a quick run through. Harleen felt slightly useless, she couldn't come forth with any personal knowledge without giving her self up. "I'm sorry I'm probably not being too helpful, but the files I brought over do document some of his escapades and things I've learned. Hopefully that can be of more use."

"Lee, it's fine, nobody was expecting to get expecting much on the Joker, but I had to ask and it's not like my questions were particularly in depth. We can contact Arkham if we need any more help," Dick didn't seem to blame, for which Harleen was thankful.

"Is that everything?" Lee didn't want to seem to seem too eager, but the more they talked about him the more uncomfortable she felt.

"Yeah, do you need a ride back to Arkham?" Dick asked, "Quick warning it's a motorcycle."

"I can handle a motorcycle, but it's fine I'll just hail a cab," Lee didn't feel like riding on a motorcycle in the cold.

"Alright," Dick replied amiably, paying the bill before Lee had a chance to get her wallet out.

"Here's my number," Lee copied her number onto a napkin and gave it to Dick before walking to the door.

He trailed behind her and as she was trying to get a cab he offhandedly asked, "Do you know much about Harley Quinn?"

"Is that going to be the topic of our first date?" she tried to keep the nervousness out of her voice. She couldn't afford to get frazzled over a single question, but talking about herself wouldn't be pleasant.

"Sorry," he sounded sheepish, "don't worry I don't bring my work to dates, we can leave those things behind and enjoy ourselves."

"Good,"she hoped the relief wasn't too noticeable. A cab finally pulled up and as she stepped in she have a wave to Dick. With the promise that she wouldn't have to talk about work she was actually looking forward to her date, even if it was with a police officer. She still felt like two people, but she wanted to slowly kill Harley Quinn and live as a normal woman. As normal as an ex-criminal working with psychopaths could be.

Still she couldn't help the slight thrill she felt when she thought about her work with the Joker, but it wasn't overwhelming. This was just an addiction and she could quit, she wasn't going back not again.

* * *

 **A/N**

Okay, chapter 2 is complete and Harley and Dick have finally met out of costume. As far as calling her Lee it's mainly because I figured she'd want to distance herself from the name, Harley, and I didn't want to call her Harleen for the entire story. So Lee was basically the only thing left unless I wanted her to be known as Harls or Leen or something equally odd.

The story is starting relatively light, but eventually it will get more serious, so if that's you preference just give it some time.

Although I posted a chapter two weeks in a row, I don't expect this to be updated so frequently as I do have multiple other stories I'm writing.

Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Harleen found it ridiculous that she never had trouble rushing into battle against superheroes, but she couldn't pick clothes for a date. It shouldn't have been difficult, but she realized they never really talked about how fancy the restaurant they would be going to was going to be. When was the last time she actually went shopping, she could barely remember. With a sigh she just ended up choosing a nice blouse and a skirt. She pulled a sweater on and hoped it was a viable outfit, she generally dressed for work, to commit crimes, or for simple errands not for dates. The Joker certainly wasn't the type to take her out on valentine's day, but that didn't matter anymore.

Glancing at the clock she realized she didn't have any more time to worry about what she was wearing, now she could focus on worrying about her first date in quite some time. It felt odd trying to do normal things without constantly thinking about pleasing the Joker. Now the Joker was on her mind for entirely different reasons, but she had to force those down. Suppressing her emotions seemed easier than actually confronting them yet. Considering that she was a professional in the field of psychology she knew that wasn't the right choice, but she had the rest of her life to try to reclaim all of her sanity. For now she just needed enough to handle a first date.

Rather than try climbing down the stairs of her building she hopped out her window and landed on the fire escape. After a few well practices jumps she landed on the ground no worse for wear and ran to hail a cab, it seemed faster than the stairs. After about ten minutes of riding she found her date leaning against his bike waving to her in front of the address he had texted her.

She recognized the restaurant thankfully it was very nice, but not too overly fancy so she had dressed for the occasion. He was wearing a dress shirt and slacks, but he'd forgone wearing a tie and left his top buttons undone. "You look beautiful," he complimented her immediately and she felt a slight blush creeping onto her face. She wasn't used to being complimented or feeling remotely beautiful considering she was usually was caked in clown make-up or dressed for work with people as crazy as her or rather people as crazy as she used to be. She had to be slightly less crazy because she wanted to be less crazy and desperately wanting that much had to count for something. Besides she had never been as delusional as most of Arkham's patients, she only descended into madness when she put that suit on.

"Hi Dick," she tried to greet him casually and escape her thoughts, but felt slightly out of place with his gaze resting on her. It wasn't a horrible feeling, but being looked at as a normal person, maybe an attractive person, was still an odd feeling when she wasn't constantly thinking about the Joker.

"Lee, you made it," he shot her a blinding grin and she found herself unconsciously returning it with a smile of her own. "So this is fine right?" he gestured to the restaurant waiting for her a approval.

She was slightly flattered that he actually cared what she thought so she quickly agreed, "This is great as long as we don't run into any jealous waitresses."

"I don't know I tend to have that effect on women," Dick smirked, but Harleen wouldn't have been surprised if jealous women were constantly following him around, he was dangerously handsome.

"Well you might have to turn it up a few notches, I'm not as easy as your waitress friend," she replied managing to seem like she wasn't contemplating his attractiveness.

"And that is one of the many reasons you interest me," his smile didn't fade, "shall we head in?"

"Let's go," she stepped through the door he held open for her. She noticed an immediate problem, the place was completely packed there was no way they'd be able to walk in without a reservation. "Did you make a reservation?" She asked Dick in a hushed voice.

He looked remarkably unfazed, "Nope, but I have an ace in the hole. I usually hate name dropping, but when my beautiful date wants to get a table I'll resort to whatever means necessary." Harleen registered the compliment, but was confused by his 'ace in the hole'. "Just watch," he whispered catching sight of her confused look.

Dick approached the maître d' and began talking to him by the time Harleen had made her way to stand beside Dick they were being ushered to a private table tucked away in the corner of the restaurant. "If there's anything else I can get you please let me know," he half bowed before scurrying away.

"Did you blackmail the guy or something?" Harleen was slightly amused and very confused.

"My father is Bruce Wayne so I can get almost anything I want," Dick shrugged, but looked faintly embarrassed. "Yes, the renowned billionaire Bruce Wayne," Dick supplied answering her question before she could ask. "I tend not to use it to my advantage, but in situations like this it's a pretty nice backup," he seemed almost worried about what she would think.

"Well it's admirable that you don't like to throw names around to get what you want," she replied although if she actually was an important person by association she wondered if she would actually choose not to take advantage of that. It just showed the difference between the two, but she wasn't about to voice that she wasn't a great person. If she looked good in Dick's eye then there was no reason to ruin that, it felt good.

"Thanks, it's a bit embarrassing when people know who I am and treat my differently because of that, which is why I'm glad I asked you out before you knew about it," Dick confessed.

"You're a handsome charming man, why wouldn't I agree to go on a date with you? I'm pretty sure almost any woman would if the longing gazes you get are any indication," she smirked.

"I tend not to notice," he replied, but there was a hint of a smile, "At the very least I try not to notice."

"Well as far as I'm concerned when we're together we are simply who we are regardless of connections," she smiled trying to set him at ease while simultaneously telling herself she was not defined by the Joker.

"Alright then I'm just a sexy police officer and you're a hot doctor," he smirked raising his glass of water in a fashion that suggested a cheers.

"Hot doctor," she hummed thinking it over, "I like it." She smiled at the very faint blush that stole across his face before he schooled it away. It was only then she realized that she too was blushing so she tried not to focus on that instead adding, "I thought you didn't think about being attractive."

"No, I just don't think about other people's opinion on me being attractive. I have a healthy dose of self confidence in my looks," his smile counteracted the slightly joking arrogance that came with the statement.

"I wish I had that kind of confidence," she said absently not having intended to say something revealing about herself.

He blinked looking fairly surprised, "You're gorgeous don't you know that?"

"I've spent a good part of my life being put down and accepting it," she shrugged, "I'm a psychologist I understand my thoughts, but that doesn't mean I can force myself not to be affected by my past." It was true, being around the Joker was basically begging to be demeaned nearly all the time especially when she actively tried to get close to him. He effectively schooled her into believing she was just a lackey and the rare compliments she received she practically lapped up. Being out of the suit helped break some of that thought process, but she wasn't the same as she was before him, not that her childhood was particularly great.

Dick straightened himself and took her hand, "Starting today you need to realize how amazing you are and I'm going to make sure I help you do that, okay?"

"Alright," the words came out of her mouth a bit softer than she had been hoping. In that moment she was really glad she met Dick, but also slightly frightened of him. Not the way the Joker used to terrify her with violence, but in a much softer emotional way. She was scared to get too invested in this police officer who seemed to be exactly what she needed. She coughed, "Anyway let's try to keep this date a bit more lighthearted, this only our first date. Let's save the serious things for later alright?"

"Fair enough," he smiled easily and the date was put back on track.

* * *

The night passed quickly and Harleen found herself almost wishing she could slow time down a bit more simply because Dick chased her thoughts away when she focused on him. He was a distraction, but within a single date she found herself enjoying the distraction more than she liked. It was an odd dynamic she really liked him and didn't like the idea that she was so quickly becoming enamored with the man sitting across from her.

"...and of course I stole a few cookies, Alfie makes the best. I need to bring you to him to get some," Dick finished up his story nodding to himself.

"Inviting me to meet the family already, I feel honored," she was mostly joking, but from all his animated stories his family seemed interesting.

"Do you want to meet them?" Dick asked cocking his head slightly.

"It's probably a bit soon to introduce me to your family, right?" She asked not actually sure from experience, but more from what seems to be the norm. Especially since she had no idea where her relationship with Dick was going to go.

"I live a dangerous lifestyle moving quickly is important, but your right. You probably need more time with me to be prepared to face them," he smiled looking off at something Harleen knew she wouldn't be able to see.

"Alright does that mean we're going to be spending more time together?" Harleen asked casually, trying not to betray her excitement. More than excitement, it was almost desperation to have something normal, something grounding in her life. Especially if that something or in this case someone was a person she was already growing to like.

"Of course, I was about to ask if you wanted to go out again, but you took care of that. Final question, do you want dessert? My perfect abs are telling me no, but my heart is telling me yes," Dick sighed with a smile.

"No, I'm full, but you can get something,"she gestured to the dessert menu sitting on the table.

Dick shook his head, "No, I'll feel fat if I'm the only one getting dessert besides I'm actually pretty full. Next time I'm saving room for dessert and we can share something like an adorable couple. Ok?"Dick asked seriously.

"Alright," she laughed enjoying the picture of Dick feeding her cake or something to the same extent.

"Good, I'll pay and we can get going," Dick started to reach for his pocked, but paused for a moment when Harleen spoke.

"You know I can pay for myself, if anything my job probably pays more than yours does," Harleen wasn't upset she was just pointing out a face.

"Yeah I know, but I was always taught that the guy was supposed to be chivalrous or something," he shrugged, "Plus although I don't use it I have a giant bank account from Bruce. So I'm not really strapped for cash, but if from now on you'd prefer us to split the bill that's fine to." He quickly pulled out his wallet and left a sum of money on the table before getting up.

Once they were back in front of the restaurant Dick offered to drive her and again she declined, but thanked him. "Alright, but text me when you get home, okay?" Dick asked.

"Alright, are you always this protective of people?"Harleen asked even as she agreed.

"Just the one's I care about," he smiled, "my job basically conditions me to worry about people. I worry about you, Lee."

"Well I'm glad you care," she leaned in and gave him a small kiss as her cab pulled up. She always knew the idea of people feeling lightning when they kissed was a ridiculous notion, but when their lips connected she certainly felt something. Rather than try it again she waved and ducked into the cab and let it carry her away hiding her little sigh of satisfaction at how things in her life were progressing.

* * *

 **A/N**

Alright this chapter is complete and I'm sorry for the long wait, I've just been working on my other stories and busy overall.

Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

She had only been home for a few minutes before her cellphone vibrated signalling she had received a text. She glanced down and saw it was from Dick ' _Are you home yet?"_

' _I just made it back to my apartment a few minutes ago'_

 _'So when do you want to go out again?'_

 _'What happened to waiting 3 days before texting or calling?'_

 _'We live in Gotham life is pretty uncertain, I don't like to waste time'_

Harleen knew he was right, in Gotham anyone could die or disappear into the night. It was sobering to know that she was part of the reason that happened when she was with the Joker. Thankfully she was finding it easier and easier to disassociate herself from her past and ignore the slight thrill that always came with the memories, but that tug was still there. She was looking forward to the day when she could be truly disgusted with crime and not intoxicated, she was almost there and she knew that was in part thanks to Dick.

 _'That sadly makes sense_ ' she sent back having to retype the message due to her shaky fingers.

 _'Don't worry I'm a cop I'll protect you ;)'_

 _'I can take care of myself'_ She briefly wondered of that came across rude, but thankfully she received a text immediately after relieving her of her worries.

 _'I can respect a tough woman, it's kinda sexy'_ Harleen found herself smiling at the text.

She ended up spending far more time than was necessary texting Dick because his exuberance was contagious even through a phone. Many texts later she realized they had never actually scheduled another dinner date. After quickly remedying that she decided it was time to go to sleep. She needed energy to deal with insane people, she blatantly ignored the fact that she deserved to be in there.

* * *

"Why are you so happy?" Joan one of her only real friends at Arkham approached her with a single eyebrow raised, "I understand getting away from the Joker as a patient is a relief, but this job isn't one that inspires smiles and you've been oddly happy for a while now."

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was smiling," Harleen schooled her features into something more neutral.

"Don't apologize for being happy, I'm just confused as to why. What did you get a boyfriend or something?" She asked casually. Harleen had never dated anyone since she arrived at Arkham so she clearly wasn't expecting her to blush and slightly avert her eyes. She grinned, "You did find a boyfriend, didn't you?"

"We've only been out a few times and we haven't defined our relationship, but" she paused for a moment, "He was exactly what I needed, he knows how to make me happy and I haven't really had that before."

"So you're having sex with what's-his-name?" Joan looked at her slyly.

"His name is Richard he goes by Dick, don't be so creepy" Harleen quickly realized her mistake in explaining, "and no we haven't been intimate yet."

"Well I have two suggestions, first define your relationship and second get in bed," Joan was a direct woman and rarely wasn't the type to beat around the bush in relationships or in life. Harleen considered it her immediate response was to say no she didn't want to take that step, but as Dick had mentioned time in Gotham seemed to flow different with the ever-present danger and they were constantly talking or texting on the phone if they weren't together.

"We're meeting up for lunch later. I'll talk to him then, but only about our relationship," Harleen decided that she wanted to solidify their relationship or at least understand where they stood. If it was too soon well she could blame that on her lack of knowledge of dating. Besides she had a good feeling about Dick and she wasn't scared of how he'd react.

"Good luck," Joan called out suggestively as she left the room with a cup of coffee in hand. As annoying as she could be Harleen did appreciate her.

"Thanks," Harleen whispered going to the break room to grab her own coffee, apparently being happy was tiring.

* * *

Dick had made sure to choose a cafe nearby because Harleen's lunch break wasn't extensive. She wondered how to broach the topic, she nearly looked it up online, but decided to go with her gut instead of some silly online article. She was brave she knew that, but somehow dating seemed so foreign to her that she got nervous. Still Dick was kind and she wasn't worried, she just needed to tell herself a few more times so she'd believe it.

She didn't know if things were moving fast or not, but she knew she was forming some type of feelings about Dick. He wasn't just some kind of replacement or therapy, it wasn't love not yet, but she was definitely getting attached and she was sure he felt the same. She was past the point where she could lose him or walk away without hurting herself in the process and she was disturbingly okay with that.

She was so lost in her mind that she almost missed Dick greeting her, apparently her discomfort was obvious because the first thing he asked was, "Are you alright?"

She was about to try to confirm that she was fine, but decided against it. There was no point in lying so she threw it out there, "Yes and no. I'm trying to figure out where we stand in our relationship, but trying to find out what to say is a bit nerve wracking." She knew it was a bit weird in her delivery, but she felt immensely better after getting it out in the open.

Luckily Dick wasn't regarding her with shock instead she received a warm smile, "I guess I'm just lucky that I didn't have to bring it up. I'm very confident in how our relationship is progressing so I'll ask officially. Miss Quinzel would you do my the honor of being my girlfriend." He gave a slight bow accompanied by a flourish of his hand.

"I'd love to Mr. Grayson," she laughed lightly happy that it was out of the way and that Dick was officially hers. She almost questioned if she actually deserved to be happy, but refused to let the thought linger.

"Wonderful, now let's get something delicious. I had to hold back from devouring donuts at work, I have to keep my figure," He winked guiding her into the cafe as the entire conversation had taken place on the sidewalk.

"Of course that's always what's most important in life," she poked his stomach which didn't have an ounce of fat.

"Well I also need to keep in shape for my job," he replied easily as if he wasn't referring to trying to handle crime in Gotham.

"That's fair you can't chase criminals if you're too heavy," she tried to sound casual rather than worried by amending the statement with, "or at least you probably won't catch anyone if you're too pudgy, but I doubt you have that issue."

"Thankfully I don't," he replied as they finally sat down and looked over the menu, "which is why I'm going to be a good person and order a salad."

"Really?" She was mildly surprised.

"Nah, I'm health conscious, but I still hate vegetables. Sue me," he laughed and Harleen joined in loving the normalcy of their little date.

* * *

 **A/N**

Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought.

Hi I'm back and I posted, sorry for taking so long. I know this chapter is a bit shorter, but I felt I needed to cut it off now because some serious stuff is going down in the future and I wanted to establish that they care about each other to a decent extent before I jumped into the next chapter. Also there are mild time skips between some of the separations because I don't want to describe every date if they don't have anything extremely important going on. So the date scheduled in the first section came before the one in the cafe. So they didn't declare any sort of relationship after being on two dates.


End file.
